The present disclosure relates to an electrical connecting member which electrically connects between conductive members and an image forming apparatus having the electrical connecting member.
In an image forming apparatus, such as a printer and a copying machine, in order to electrically connect between various conductive members or ground a conductive member, an electrical connecting member using a spring member is sometimes employed.
Such a spring member includes a plate spring or a torsion coil spring. In a case of the plate spring, bent portions are formed on both ends of the plate spring and then one bent portion is connected to one conductive member while the other bent portion comes in contact with the other conductive member. In a case of the torsion coil spring, two arm portions are respectively engaged with two conductive members.
However, in the case of the plate spring, a structure of the bent portions becomes complicate depending on a position of the conductive members. Thus, the electrical connecting member may increase in cost and size. In the case of the torsion coil spring, it is required to engage the arm portions as twisted with the conductive members. Thus, a mounting work of the electrical connecting may not be smoothly carried out.